yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Glory Road
Glory Road is the name of the third ending song of the first season of Yowamushi Pedal. Glory Road is performed by the voice actors of the main members of Hakone Academy: Maeno Tomoaki (Fukutomi), Yonaga Tsubasa (Manami), Kakihara Tetsuya (Toudou), Hino Satoshi (Shinkai Hayato), Yoshino Hiroyuki (Arakita), and Abe Atsushi (Izumida). It was used as the ending song from episode 26 to episode 38. Tracks :1. Glory Road :2. It's Easy!! :3. Glory Road (Off Vocal) :4. It's Easy!! (Off Vocal) Glory Road TV Version English= When I close my eyes, I can see a light Chasing afterimages We plunge into the gale In this world, there's only one Glory; that's all I want Without showing to anyone my quiet passion I clench my fist tightly on my pride Step up, Step up, Day by day! A battle that's enough to numb the muscles Break down, Break down, Get my dream! Until it shakes even my heart, I scream out "grab the dream" Burn up the soul That's been polished end to end and step forth Until the light scattered in the blue sky Melts into the gale Look up to the far, distant point ahead And run with all your strength On the continuous, endless Glory Road |-| Romaji= Hitomi tojireba mieru hikari ga aru Zanzou wo oikake Kaze ni tobikondeku Kono sekai ni hitotsu dake no Eikou hoshii mono wa sore dake Shizuka na jounetsu dare ni mo misezu ni PURAIDO nigirishimeru Step up, Step up, Day by Day! Shibireru hodo no kakehiki Break down, Break down, Get my dream! Kokoro ga furueru hodo "Yume wo tsukami tore" to sakebu Migaki nukareta Tamashii moyashite fumidase Aoi sora ni chiru Hikari ga kaze ni toketeku made Aogeba tooku haruka takami e to Zenryoku de hashire Hateshinaku tsuzuku Glory Road |-| Kanji= 瞳　閉じれば　見える光がある 残像を追いかけ 疾風（かぜ）に飛び込んでく この世界にひとつだけの 栄光欲しいものはそれだけ 静かな情熱　誰にも見せずに プライド　握りしめる Step up, Step up, Day by Day! 痺れるほどの駆け引き Break down, Break down, Get my dream! 心が震えるほど ”夢を掴み取れ”と叫ぶ 磨き抜かれた 魂　燃やして　踏み出せ 青い空に散る 光が疾風にとけてくまで 仰げば遠く　遥か高みへと 全力で走れ 果てしなく続く　Glory Road |-| Full Version English= When I close my eyes, I can see a light Chasing afterimages We plunge into the gale In this world, there is only one Glory; that is all I want Without showing to anyone my quiet passion I clench my fist tightly on my pride Step up, Step up, Day by Day! A battle that’s enough to numb the muscles Break down, Break down, Get my dream! Until it shakes even my heart, I scream out “grab the dream” Burn up the soul That’s been polished end to end and step forth Until the light scattered in the blue sky Melts into the gale Look up to the far, distant point ahead And run with all of your strength On the continuous, endless Glory Road Only the number of seasons that you accumulate as they pass Will never betray you “Believe in yourself through and through,” that alone is enough Keep going to the fullest extent of your strength Step up, Step up, Day by Day! The moment you win the fight Break down, Break down, Get my dream! You feel so hopelessly alive That your heart screams out in ferocity Keep the soul That you have disciplined end to end and plunge on The roads carved on your cheeks Were made by tears of the past Keep running on with a strong will You can still go on Further, further, further, far ahead Take the bundle of high emotions and impulses And transform them into a driving force Step in and keep turning Until you reach that distant point ahead where glory awaits Burn up the soul That’s been polished end to end and step forth Until the light scattered in the blue sky Melts into the gale Look up to the far, distant point ahead And run with all of your strength On the continuous, endless Glory Road ☆translation credit to great-blaster on tumblr☆ |-| Rōmaji= Hitomi tojireba mieru hikari ga aru Zanzou wo oikake Kaze ni tobikondeku Kono sekai ni hitotsu dake no Eikou hoshii mono wa sore dake Shizuka na jounetsu dare ni mo misezu ni PURAIDO nigirishimeru Step up, Step up, Day by Day! Shibireru hodo no kakehiki Break down, Break down, Get my dream! Kokoro ga furueru hodo "Yume wo tsukami tore" to sakebu Migaki nukareta Tamashii moyashite fumidase Aoi sora ni chiru Hikari ga kaze ni toketeku made Aogeba tooku haruka takami e to Zenryoku de hashire Hateshinaku tsuzuku Glory Road Tsumi kasaneta kisetsu no kazu dake wa Uragiru koto wa nai kara "Jibun wo shinji nuku" sore dake de ii Chikara no kagiri fumi kome Step up, Step up, Day by Day! Shoubu wo shitomeru shunkan Break down, Break down, Get my dream! Tamaranaku "ikiteru" to Kokora ga atsui hodo sakebu Kitae nukareta Tamashii no mama tsuki susume Hoho ni kizamareta Michi wa itsuka no namida darou Tsuyoi ishi de kakenukete yuku sa Mada yukeru hazu Motto motto motto zutto tooku e Takabutta kanjou to shoudou wo Suishinryoku ni henkan shite Fumi konde mawasunda Eikou ni tsuzuku ano takami made Migaki nukareta Tamashii moyashite fumi dase Aoi sora ni chiru Hikari ga kaze ni toketeku made Aogeba tooku haruka takami e to Zenryoku de hashire Hateshinaku tsuzuku Glory Road |-| Japanese= 瞳　閉じれば　見える光がある 残像を追いかけ 疾風（かぜ）に飛び込んでく この世界にひとつだけの 栄光欲しいものはそれだけ 静かな情熱　誰にも見せずに プライド　握りしめる Step up, Step up, Day by Day! 痺れるほどの駆け引き Break down, Break down, Get my dream! 心が震えるほど ”夢を掴み取れ”と叫ぶ 磨き抜かれた 魂　燃やして　踏み出せ 青い空に散る 光が疾風にとけてくまで 仰げば遠く　遥か高みへと 全力で走れ 果てしなく続く　Glory Road 積み重ねた季節の数だけは 裏切ることはないから ”自分を信じ抜く”それだけでいい 力の限り　踏み込め Step up, Step up, Day by Day! 勝負を仕留める瞬間 Break down, Break down, Get my dream! たまらなく”生きてる”と 心が熱いほど　叫ぶ 鍛え抜かれた 魂のまま　突き進め 頬に刻まれた 道はいつかの涙だろう 強い意志で駆け抜けてゆくさ まだゆけるはず もっと　もっと　もっと　ずっと　遠くへ 昂ぶった感情と衝動を 推進力に変換して 踏み込んで　廻すんだ 栄光に続く　あの高みまで 磨き抜かれた 魂　燃やして　踏み出せ 青い空に散る 光が疾風にとけてくまで 仰げば遠く　遥か高みへと 全力で走れ 果てしなく続く　Glory Road Video ---- It's Easy!! English= Let’s free ourselves from gravity And fly around the world Fly high if you try It’s easy!! I follow a logical train of thought I argue based on sentiment, You know what I mean? Only the wind pushing me from behind Takes me high The most certain method of victory Lies in your determination to believe no matter what the cost Letting your heart guide you Hurry along the shortest path At a speed that flips common sense on its head You’ll find it on the other side of your limits Hang in there Let’s free ourselves from gravity And fly around the world For our single dream of life Your chances of possibility Can be changed by your own hand Fly high if you try It's easy!! Within the space of reality and dreams What is it that we think of? Even when we’re injured and it hurts We can't stop For what purpose was I born? The reason for that is right here Your path will become someone else’s light Run until you’re out of breath You’re sure to reach where you belong You’ll be there Now that we’re weightless, these hearts of ours Have nothing to hold them back As we carry only a single dream True victory and the meaning of strength Surely can be found beyond The labels of victory or defeat It's easy!! The sky is painted with the future I imagine In that moment when I reach it some day I want you by my side Let’s free ourselves from gravity And fly around the world For our single dream of life Your chances of possibility Can be changed by your own hand Fly high if you try It’s sure to be found It’s easy!! ☆translation credit to great-blaster on tumblr☆ |-| Rōmaji= juuryoku kara jiyuu ni natte sekai wo kake megurou Fly high if you try It’s easy!! ronriteki shikou kairo kanjouron You know what I mean? senaka osu kaze dake ga Take me high zettaiteki seikouhou wa shinji nuku kakugo ni aru kanjiru mama saitan kyori wo isogu joushiki wo kutsugaesu SUPIIDO genkai no mukougawa ni mitsukaru Hang in there juuryoku kara jiyuu ni natte sekai wo kake megurou tatta ichido no Dream of Life kanousei toiu kakuritsu wa kono te de kaerareru Fly high if you try It’s easy!! genjitsu no yume no aida bokutachi wa nani wo omou kizu tsuite itakutemo We can’t stop nan no tame umarete kita? riyuu nara koko ni aru sa kimi no michi wa dareka no hikari ni naru iki wo kirashite hashiru kitto kimi wa tadori tsukeru You’ll be there mujuuryoku no bokura kono kokoro shibari tsukeru mono wa nai tatta hitotsu dake yume motte hontou no shouri tsuyosa no imi kachi make no mukou ni kitto aru sa It’s easy!! Sky sora ni egaita mirai ni itsuka todoita toki ni wa tonari ni kimi ga ite hoshii juuryoku kara jiyuu ni natte sekai wo kake megurou tatta ichido no Dream of Life kanousei toiu kakuritsu wa kono te de kaerareru Fly high if you try kitto aru sa It’s easy!! |-| Japanese= 重力から自由になって 世界を駆け巡ろう Fly high if you try It's easy!! 論理的　思考回路 感情論 You know what I mean? 背中押す　風だけが Take me high 絶対的　成功法は 信じ抜く覚悟にある 感じるまま 最短距離を急ぐ 常識を　覆すスピード 限界の向こう側に見つかる Hang in there 重力から自由になって 世界を駆け巡ろう たった一度の Dream of Life 可能性という確率は この手で変えられる Fly high if you try It's easy!! 現実の　夢の間 僕たちは何を思う 傷ついて痛くても We can't stop 何の為　生まれてきた？ 理由なら　ここにあるさ 君の道は　誰かの光になる 息を切らして走る きっと　君はたどり着ける You'll be there 無重力の僕ら　この心 縛り付けるものはない たった1つだけ　夢持って 本当の勝利　強さの意味 勝ち負けの向こうに きっとあるさ It's easy!! Sky 空に描いた未来に いつか届いた時には 隣に君がいてほしい 重力から自由になって 世界を駆け巡ろう たった一度の Dream of Life 可能性という確率は この手で変えられる Fly high if you try きっとあるさ It's easy!! Audio It's Easy!! Category:Music Category:ED Category:Translated Media